Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell
by Nicolina
Summary: Rencontre entre Duo et Heero raconté par Duo... Update chap11: dsl pour le retard et c'est le dernier chapitre
1. Chapitre1

Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime (Pas pour l'instant), yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrai peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Petit mot: Wufei n'apparaît pas dans l'histoire. Encore une histoire entre Heero et Duo. J'y peux rien, je les aime bien. Vous inquiétez pas je finirai mes deux autres fics. Bonne lecture. ^____^  
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
Vous savez comment on tombe amoureux? Moi non. J'ai toujours cru que ça ne m'arriverai pas et pourtant ça m'est arrivé. Tout d'un coup, il est apparu dans ma vie. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux d'un homme. Ca m'a fait l'effet d'un éclair en plein c?ur. Vous voulez peut-être savoir comment c'est arrivé? Rien de plus normal. Je vais vous raconter.  
  
Je suis en cour de mathématiques. Je peux vous dire que je n'aime pas les mathématiques. J'en ai horreur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a inventé les maths? Sûrement pour nous rendre la vie impossible et nous la compliquer encore plus. Enfin bref, j'étais en cour. Rien de plus normal quand on a quinze ans. Nous sommes en train de voir les fonctions. J'y comprends rien. Mon meilleur ami Quatre essai de m'expliquer mais rien à faire, c'est incompréhensible. On m'avait dit qu'un nouveau devait arriver aujourd'hui mais apparemment il a l'air d'être en retard. Il devrait déjà être là.  
  
-Dis, Quatre, tu sais quand il doit arriver le nouveau?  
  
-Non, je croyais qu'il allait arriver au début du cours mais il n'est pas encore là.  
  
-On verra bien. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble?  
  
-On le verra bientôt. T'es bien curieux, je trouve?  
  
-C'est juste, que je veux savoir qui est le garçon qui va nous avoir quelques instant de répit.  
  
-C'est juste pour ça?  
  
-Non, je veux quand même savoir qui c'est. Peut-être qu'on pourra être ami.  
  
-Faudrait déjà qu'il soit là pour le savoir.  
  
-T'as pas tort.  
  
Celui avec qui je parlais à l'instant, c'est mon meilleur ami Quatre. Il est vraiment sympa. On se connaît depuis très longtemps. Il est très gentil mais aussi très timide. Quoique maintenant il le soit moins! Il sort avec quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Trowa. Eh oui! J'ai bien dit "il". Ca peut paraître bizarre mais il aime les hommes. Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé, j'ai toujours été très tolérant. D'ailleurs n'oubliez pas que c'est aussi mon cas mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas censé le savoir. J'ai toujours cru que j'aimais les femmes. C'est peut-être toujours vrai, je crois que je suis attiré par les deux.  
  
On a fini les cours de la matinée et toujours aucunes traces du nouveau. Je me demande s'il existe vraiment. Je suis avec mes deux amis. J'aime pas trop tenir la chandelle mais ils évitent de trop se papouiller quand je suis présent. Ils le font surtout en privée à mon plus grand soulagement. Quatre aimerait bien que je me case mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la perle rare. Il me présente des tas de filles mais elles sont vraiment trop nunuche. Elles pensent qu'aux fringues et au maquillage.  
  
N'empêche, je me demande vraiment s'il existe ce nouveau. Peut-être qu'il a décidé de ne pas venir. C'est bien dommage, un peu de changement m'aurait fait du bien. J'en ai marre de voir les même personne pas que Quatre et Trowa me dérange mais il est vrai que je préférerai voir d'autres personnes.  
  
-A quoi tu penses? Me demande Quatre.  
  
-A rien de spécial.  
  
-Mouais, c'est ça.  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Je suis sur que tu penses encore au nouveau qui d'ailleurs n'est toujours pas là.  
  
-Comment tu le sais?  
  
Il arrive toujours à deviner ce que je pense. Des fois, je me demande s'il n'a pas un sixième sens.  
  
-Une intuition. Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir qui c'est.  
  
-J'ai envie de changement. C'est toujours bien de voir d'autres personnes.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Il a l'air déçu. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut le formuler comme ça. Je devrais vraiment réfléchir avant de parler. J'ai fait de la peine à mon meilleur ami. Il faut que je répare ça.  
  
-Je suis désolé Quatre, je ne voulais dire ça comme ça. Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami mais.  
  
-Mais tu as l'impression de tenir la chandelle en étant avec nous, c'est ça?  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
-Tu aurais put nous le dire.  
  
-J'ai pas osé et c'est vrai que l'arrivé de cette nouvelle personne m'a permis de te le dire. Je suis désolé.  
  
-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est aussi de ma faute. J'aurai dut le voir. Pardon Duo.  
  
-Si on continu à se demander pardon, on aura pas fini, on y sera encore demain.  
  
-Tu as raison.  
  
Il est vraiment super, y'a pas à dire. Il arrive toujours à me comprendre. Il est impossible de se fâcher avec lui, il est vraiment parfait  
  
-Oui, je sais. Tu sais, au lycée, il n'y a vraiment qu'avec toi que je m'entende alors je me suis dit que s'il y avait un nouveau je pourrais peut- être devenir ami avec lui et comme ça, ça te permettra d'être un peu plus seul avec Trowa.  
  
-Tu es vraiment trop gentil, Duo. Je te remercie. J'espère que le nouveau arrivera bientôt et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu resteras avec nous. Je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul. Tu es mon ami, Duo.  
  
-Merci, Quatre. Bon, je dois aller à la bibliothèque, je vous laisse seul les amoureux.  
  
Je commence à partir mais pas sans avoir fait un grand sourire à Quatre. Celui-ci était en train de rougir. Il est vraiment tout mimi. Trowa a bien de la chance.  
  
Je me dirige donc vers la bibliothèque. En fait j'y vais parce que je ne voulais pas rester avec eux. Ca va peut-être me détendre un peu de calme. Je marche dans les couloirs. Ce lycée est vraiment trop grand. J'étais à l'autre bout et il a fallu que je traverse toute la cour pour arriver dans ce foutu bâtiment. En plus, il faut que la bibliothèque soit au fond du couloir. Ils ont vraiment mal fait cette école. C'est pas très pratique. [1]  
  
BOUM  
  
-Aieeeeuuuuxxx.  
  
Je viens de heurter quelque chose. Je suis par terre. Ca m'apprendra à ne pas regarder devant moi. Je suis donc sur les fesses dans le couloir me tenant la tête parce que bien sur c'est la tête qui a pris. Je relève ma tête pour voir ce que j'ai heurter et là, je suis nez à nez avec le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu. A première vue, il est d'origine asiatique, sûrement un japonais. De beaux yeux bleus à s'y perdre, des cheveux ébène en bataille et un corps vraiment mis en valeur par ses vêtements. Un dieu en somme.  
  
Reprends-toi Maxwell, tu es en train de craquer sur un homme. Tu aimes les femmes. Enfin, maintenant, je n'en suis plus sur. On ne peut plus en être sur quand on a devant soi un si beau garçon devant soi. N'importe qui pourrait tomber sous le charme. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits, d'abord, il faut que je m'excuse.  
  
-Je suis désolé, dis-je. Je n'ai pas fait attention.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, moi non plus je ne faisais pas attention. Je cherchais le bureau du proviseur.  
  
Il a une voix superbe et il s'excuse. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui craque devant un mec. Reprends-toi, bon sang, c'est limite si tu bave pas devant lui. Il commence à se relever. C'est une bonne idée. Je ne vais pas rester par terre.  
  
-Si. Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener. Il est vrai que ce lycée est grand. Il faut avoir fait des études d'architectures pour pouvoir s'y retrouver dans ce bâtiment.  
  
-Merci, j'accepte volontiers.  
  
Il me sourit. Il est vraiment divin. Je vais lui montrer où se trouve le bureau de proviseur. Je suis sur que c'est le nouveau qui devait arriver ce matin. Je crois que c'est bien parti pour qu'on devienne ami.  
  
-Très bien, suis moi.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] C'est le cas pour mon lycée, il y a au moins cinq bâtiments et quand il faut changer de salle, si on est à l'autre bout, je peux dire que c'est très chiant. En plus, il est en travaux et ils refont le CDI. C'est pas pratique quand on sait qu'on est plus de 3000 dans mon lycée. Bon, je vais pas continuer la-dessus. C'est une note pour rien mais bon. Je suis désolé.  
  
Vala le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus? Une petite review pour les commentaires. Merchi. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	2. Chapitre2

Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime (Pas pour l'instant), yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrai peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Petit mot: Wufei n'apparaît pas dans l'histoire. Merci pour toutes les reviews. Je pensais pas en avoir autant.  
  
Mikara: Moi aussi, je pensais que c'était pas mal, de les confronter à notre réalité.  
  
Lizzie: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Kali: Marchi beaucoup, ton avis compte beaucoup. Je suis contente que Lettre de guerre t'ai plu.  
  
Kinochan: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'attends toujours la suite de tes fics. Si ta muse n'est pas revenue, je te jure que je vais aller te la chercher. Mais faudra d'abord que tu me dises son nom, sinon ce sera difficile.  
  
Maitsuya: Je serais presque gêné. Chou, t'es sur?  
  
Salomé Li: Là, je suis passée par toute les teintes de rouge possible. Merci et t'as bien raison. 1+2 FOREVER  
  
Bon, je crois que j'ai fini. Bonne lecture. ^____^  
  
Chapitre 2:  
  
Je traverse les couloirs de mon école avec mon nouvel ami. Enfin, j'espère qu'il sera mon ami. Si vous vous rappelez bien, j'ai comme qui dirait craquer sur ce jeune homme. Ma rencontre avec lui n'a rien de très original. Eh oui! On s'est cogné l'un dans l'autre. Je remercie ma maladresse et mon vilain défaut qui est d'être un peu trop distrait. Je pensais pas que ça me servirait un jour. Comme quoi. Bon, je vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus. Je l'emmène dans le bureau du proviseur. Non, il n'a pas été puni mais il vient d'arriver dans notre école et ne connaît pas encore les lieux.  
  
-C'est toi le nouveau? Lui demandai-je.  
  
Je trouve ça plus poli de lui demander même si je sais déjà la réponse. C'est aussi, une façon pour moi d'engager la conversation.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu ne devais pas arriver ce matin?  
  
-Hn.  
  
Eh ben! Il est pas très bavard. Tout le contraire de moi. C'est un défi à relever. Je trouve cela particulièrement intéressant.  
  
-Tu viens d'où?  
  
-Du Japon.  
  
-Où? Exactement?  
  
-Tokyo.  
  
-C'est joli, la bas? Je n'y suis jamais allé. En fait, je ne suis jamais sorti hors de ce foutu pays.  
  
-Oui, c'est très joli.  
  
Je suis vraiment très indiscret. Moi et ma manie de parler tout le temps. Je vais vraiment le faire fuir si ça continu.  
  
-Je suis désolé de te poser tant de question.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai droit à ça tout le temps.  
  
-Ah bon?  
  
-Je déménage souvent alors je change souvent d'école.  
  
-Ah! Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas dit comment je m'appelais. Je suis Duo Maxwell.  
  
-Heero Yuy.  
  
-Enchanté de te rencontrer.  
  
Tout en disant cela, je lui serre la main. Pouah! Il a une sacrée poigne. Je suis sur qu'il fait beaucoup de sport. Vu le corps qu'il a, ça ne m'étonnerai pas. Moi à côté, je fais moustique.  
  
-Bon, ben, nous voilà arrivé. Il va bientôt falloir que je retourne en cour. A plus tard.  
  
-A plus tard.  
  
Il est vraiment chou. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je suis aveuglé par lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il est pas très bavard. C'est pas grave. Il m'a l'air bien quand même. Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir que je me calme. J'ai complètement craqué. J'espère qu'on sera ami. J'en ai vraiment envie. Ca change de tous les autres. En plus, il m'a l'air vraiment différent.  
  
Malheureusement, il faut que je retourne en cour. N'empêche, les pauses ne durent vraiment pas longtemps. Déjà qu'on met du temps pour passer au réfectoire. Une demi-heure vous trouvez ça normal vous? Moi, non. [1] En plus, c'est pour manger des trucs dégelasses, le plus souvent. Je dis pas qu'on mange tout le temps mal, mais il y a des fois, il pourrait faire un peu plus d'effort sur la bouffe. Déjà qu'il n'y presque plus rien à manger quand on arrive, alors ils pourraient faire un effort. [2]  
  
Tout à mes réflexions, je vois que j'arrive à ma salle de classe. Le professeur est déjà là. Ca m'énerve, on ne peut même pas espérer qu'il sera absent, c'est désespérant. [3] En plus, on a français. De toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix. J'ai le bac de français à la fin de l'année. Ce sera sûrement mieux que les maths. Je hais les maths mais ça je crois l'avoir déjà dit.  
  
J'entre dans la classe. Quatre et Trowa sont déjà là. C'est sur qu'avec Quatre, Trowa ne risque pas d'arriver en retard. Il est vraiment à cheval sur l'heure. Moi, je rentre toujours juste ou j'arrive en retard. Eh! C'est pas de ma faute si j'arrive pas à me lever le matin. Je suis pas quelqu'un du matin. Je préfère faire la grasse matinée que d'aller en cour. Je m'assois derrière mes deux amis.  
  
-Alors, pas trop essoufflé vous deux? Chuchotai-je à Quatre.  
  
Ca a eu l'effet de lui faire prendre la teinte la plus rouge que j'ai jamais vu. C'est incroyable, ce qu'il est gêné.  
  
-Au fait, me demande-t-il. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-Ne fais pas cet air là. Trowa et moi t'avons vu avec un garçon. D'ailleurs, tu avais le plus grand sourire que j'ai jamais vu.  
  
Bon, maintenant, c'est à moi de prendre une teinte rouge. Il m'a bien eu cette fois.  
  
-Oui.Oui, c'est vrai. C'est.le nouveau. Je lui ai indiqué le bureau de proviseur.  
  
-Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas laissé indifférent. C'est la première fois que je t'entends bégayer.  
  
-Quatre, tu me gêne là.  
  
-M.Winner et Maxwell, nous pourrions savoir ce dont vous êtes en train de parler. Je pense que ça intéresserai la classe.  
  
-Pardon, monsieur. On arrête, répond Quatre.  
  
-Désolé, Monsieur, dis-je à mon tour.  
  
Après être passé par toutes les teintes rouge inimaginable, j'entends quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Ah! Enfin. J'attendais ça depuis le début du cour. J'espère qu'il sera à côté de moi. Je suis bien content d'être le seul qui n'ai personne à côté.  
  
-Entrez, dit notre professeur.  
  
Deux personnes entrent, le proviseur et Heero. Je l'ai retenu vite son prénom. C'est un peu normal, on ne peut pas oublier un nom pareil.  
  
-Bonjour, nous dit le proviseur.  
  
-Bonjour, répondons-nous tous en coeur.  
  
-Je vous présente un nouvel élève. Présente-toi.  
  
-Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.  
  
Moi aussi, et tu peux pas savoir à quel point. J'ai encore les hormones qui se réveillent. Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Jamais je n'ai été comme ça. Il faut que je me reprenne. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que moi qui suis en ébullition. Toutes les filles n'arrêtent pas de chuchoter. Je suis sur qu'elles parlent de lui. Je suis presque jaloux.  
  
-Très bien, Heero, dit le professeur, tu peux aller t'asseoir. Il y a une place à côté de M. Maxwell.  
  
-Merci, répondit-t-il.  
  
J'aime pas quand les professeurs, nous appellent par nos noms de famille. J'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux et pour accentuer tout ça, ils nous vouvoient. Mon futur ami s'avance vers moi et s'assoit à côté de moi.  
  
-Ca va? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Hn. Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure.  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-De m'avoir aidé à trouver mon chemin.  
  
-Y'a aucun problème. Si t'as besoin d'aide, tu demande. Sauf peut-être pour les maths. Je suis nul, donc là, c'est plutôt moi qui aie besoin d'aide.  
  
-Ok! Merci.  
  
Il est vraiment trop. Ca c'est sur, il est vraiment différent des autres. Je vois Quatre qui se retourne et qui me lance un clin d'?il. Je suis sur qu'il se venge de toutes les fois où je l'ai gêné.  
  
-C'est très drôle Quatre.  
  
-Oui, je sais.  
  
Il se retourne et continu à écouter le prof. Je dois être vraiment rouge comme une tomate. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive autant.  
  
-Ca va Duo?  
  
-Hein? Quoi?  
  
-Tu es tous rouge.  
  
-Non, ca va.  
  
Heero qui me demande si ça va. Je vais fondre. S'il savait que c'est à cause de lui que je suis comme ça. Bon! Il faut que je me calme. Respire Maxwell, Respire. Je sens que ce cour de français ne va pas être si désagréable que ça en fin de compte.  
  
-Dis-moi, Heero, est-ce que tu as beaucoup d'ami? Parce que vu que tu as beaucoup voyagé, tu as dut faire beaucoup de rencontre.  
  
-Pas beaucoup. A vrai dire un seul. Il s'appelait Odin. C'est le seul véritable ami que je me suis fait.  
  
Il a l'air gêné. Je suis vraiment idiot. Je devrai vraiment réfléchir avant de parler.  
  
-Excuse-moi, mes questions te gênent. J'ai toujours tendance à être trop curieux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, si je n'avais pas voulu te le dire, je ne l'aurais pas fait.  
  
-Oui, mais quand même. J'ai l'impression que tu étais gêné de parler de ton ami comme ça.  
  
-C'est vrai oui mais il y a une raison à cela.  
  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, après tout on ne se connaît pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander des trucs trop personnels.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.  
  
-M. Maxwell. Arrêtez, d'ennuyer votre camarade. Ce serais très embêtant qu'il se fasse coller le premier jour.  
  
-Ok! Monsieur. J'arrête.  
  
Il faut toujours qu'il me dérange mais il est vrai que nous sommes en cour. Je me retourne, face à Heero.  
  
-Je suis désolé. Si ça continu, je vais vraiment te mettre dans l'embarras sur tous les points de vues.  
  
-Ca ne me gêne pas. C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi.  
  
-Causant. C'est une seconde nature chez moi. Je parle tout le temps.  
  
Je sens qu'on va vraiment bien s'entendre Heero Yuy.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
[1] Bon! encore une note pour rien mais bon. C'est pour dire que c'est comme ça dans mon lycée. On a deux créneaux pour passer et comme on est vraiment beaucoup à manger à la cantine, on met souvent une demi-heure à passer. Je peux vous dire que c'est très énervant surtout quand on a qu'une heure pour manger.  
  
[2] Encore une note pour rien. Je vous fais la critique de ma cantine. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe. J'arrête pas de critiquer mon lycée mais y'a de quoi des fois.  
  
[3] Et de trois, trois notes pour rien. Vous allez vraiment en avoir marre. Je vous explique. Quand, je suis au lycée, c'est exactement le genre de chose que je pense sans arrêt. C'est pas tout rose le lycée quoiqu'il y a quand même des bons côtés mais bon ce sera pour plus tard. Désolé pour ces notes qui ne servent à rien. En plus elles sont longues.  
  
Bon ce chapitre est fini. Franchement, faudrait que j'arrête de mettre des notes pour rien. Une petite review, siouplait. Marchi. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	3. Chapitre3

Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime (Pas pour l'instant), yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrai peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
Petit mot: Wufei n'apparaît pas dans l'histoire. Que de messages pour ce chapitre! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise.  
  
Lyxeria: Moi aussi, j'aime bien voir rougir Duo, il est tout mimi.  
  
Kinochan: Chuis trop contente que t'ai retrouvé ta muse. On aura droit a de belles suites alors?  
  
Hitto sama: Eh oui, le lycée, c'est l'enfer.  
  
Kali: Je voudrais savoir si tu as reçu le message que je t'ai envoyé? Réponds vite. Sinon, je te donnerai mon autre adresse, si ça ne marche vraiment pas.  
  
Natsu: J'étais sur que ça te plairait. Chuis trop contente.  
  
Lizzie: Tous les lycées sont pareils, ça c'est sur. Contente que l'histoire te plaise.  
  
Maitsuya: Merchi beaucoup pour ta review. Contente que ça te paraisse plus clair.  
  
Bon après tout ça, place à la fic.  
  
Duo: Eh non! J'ai pas le droit de dire un petit mot?  
  
Nicolina: C'est obligé.  
  
Duo: Vi.  
  
Nicolina: D'accord.  
  
Duo: Marchi. Je voulais juste que ce soit moi qui dise: Bonne lecture à tous.^_____^  
  
Chapitre 3:  
  
Nous avons enfin fini les cours. Il est seize heures. J'y crois pas, pour une fois qu'un prof est absent, c'est l'après-midi en dernière heure. Quelqu'un a enfin entendu mon appel au secours.  
  
Nous sortons de la classe. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire après. Je me demande ce qu'Heero va faire.  
  
-Dis, Heero. Tu fais quoi après les cours?  
  
-Rien, je vais rentrer chez moi.  
  
-Ah!  
  
Allez Maxwell, prend ton courage à deux mains. Invite-le. Et s'il refuse? J'aurais pas l'air malin. Je crois que je ne sortirai plus jamais de chez moi, j'aurai trop honte. Si ça se trouve, il aime pas les hommes. Avec mon bol, ça ne m'étonnerai pas. Dans un sens, moi est-ce que j'aime les hommes? C'est une bonne question. Je crois que je suis attiré aussi bien par les femmes que les hommes.  
  
Depuis qu'il est arrivé, j'arrête pas de me poser des questions c'est pas possible, j'y arriverai jamais. Il est quand même impressionnant. Au premier abord, il a l'air vraiment froid. La couleur de ses yeux renforçant encore plus cette sensation. On dirait deux diamants bleus. Il a vraiment de beaux yeux, envoûtant. Ca y'est, ça recommence, je délire. Il y quelqu'un qui agite une main devant moi. C'est Heero.  
  
-Duo? Ca va?  
  
-Hein?  
  
-T'avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.  
  
-Heu..oui.  
  
-T'es pas malade?  
  
-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
  
-Tu es tout rouge depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
Ca je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Plus rouge que moi, il n'y a pas. Je crois que je pourrais facilement faire concurrence à une écrevisse.  
  
-Non, ca va. Dis, tu veux.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-.venir chez moi.  
  
Oups! J'ai peut-être était un peu trop direct. Je n'ai vraiment aucun tact. Il faut que je rattrape ça.  
  
-Tu sais, c'est pour que tu voies ce qu'on a fait depuis le début de l'année. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu perdes tout, enfin.  
  
Là je m'embrouille. Il m'impressionne, c'est incroyable. Si Quatre me voyait. Tiens d'ailleurs, il est parti. Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès bon c'est pas grave. Détends-toi Duo, ce n'est qu'un garçon après tout.  
  
-Tu sais, on a le bac de français à la fin de l'année alors il ne faut pas que tu sois désavantagé.  
  
-J'ai compris Duo. J'accepte.  
  
-C'est VRAI?  
  
Là, j'y ai mis un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Il ne faut pas se montrer trop enthousiaste.  
  
-Oui, j'accepte de venir chez toi.  
  
-Mais tes parents, ça ne va pas les gêner?  
  
-Non, si j'appelle mon père ça ira.  
  
-Tes parents sont divorcés?  
  
-Non, ma mère est morte à ma naissance.  
  
Quelle bourde! Quelle idée de lui poser ce genre de questions ! Je ne fais que des gaffes avec lui. Je les enchaîne.  
  
-Je suis désolé. J'en rate pas une.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave Duo. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bon on y va?  
  
Il est tout souriant. Il est vraiment trop. Il ne veut pas que je me culpabilise. Mais quand même, je ne suis vraiment pas sortable. Pour une fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de bien, qui soit différent de tous, il faut que je fasse n'importe quoi.  
  
-Ok allons-y.  
  
Nous sortons donc du lycée tous les deux. Je vois pas mal de monde qui nous lorgne du regard surtout les filles. Je suis sur qu'elles voudraient être à ma place. Pas de chance pour elles.  
  
-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la ville avant d'aller chez moi?  
  
-Pourquoi pas!  
  
Il hausse les épaules. Il est vraiment trop kawaï. Je suis content de l'avoir heurter dans le couloir.  
  
-Tu sais, Heero, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire oui à chaque fois. T'as le droit de ne pas vouloir.  
  
-Y'a aucun problème, Duo, j'en ai envie.  
  
-Tu sais que t'es un ange.  
  
Oups! J'ai parlé tout haut. Il me regarde avec de gros yeux. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui sorte ça. Je ne suis même plus maître de moi-même quand je suis avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça? Je me retourne, je ne peux pas le regarder en face.  
  
-Je.je suis vraiment un imbécile. J'arrête pas aujourd'hui.  
  
-Duo, c'est pas grave.  
  
Il met sa main sur mon épaule. C'est un geste doux. Il me retourne pour que je lui fasse face.  
  
-Franchement, d'habitude, je ne suis pas comme ça. Quoique parler pour ne rien dire est ma grande spécialité. Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme ça avec quelqu'un.  
  
-Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, sinon, je vais croire que tu es un cas irrécupérable.  
  
-Irrécupérable, à ce point?  
  
-Tu sais, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais tu es le seul depuis très longtemps qui m'ais fait rire autant.  
  
Je serais presque flatté. Il a bien dit depuis longtemps? Il ne doit pas une vie bien rose pour ne pas rire. C'est dommage, il a vraiment un beau sourire. C'est dommage de gâcher une si belle expression.  
  
-Je te fais rire?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire chez moi.  
  
-Voyons, beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tout te dire.  
  
-Tu te moque de moi là?  
  
-Bien sur, disons que ce qui me fait rire chez toi, c'est la façon que tu as de t'excuser. On dirait que tu as fait la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie.  
  
J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps tous les deux. Un peu comme avec Quatre. Je pensais pas qu'il se confierait à moi si vite.  
  
-Dis-moi, quand tu disais que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas ri, c'était vrai?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi je te mentirai?  
  
Eh bah ça! Si on m'avait dit qu'il me faisait si vite confiance, je ne l'aurais pas cru.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que tu me mentes. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça drôle que tu me fasses confiance si vite.  
  
-Pourquoi, tu es le seul, à être naturel devant moi. A chaque fois que je change d'école, les autres n'arrêtent pas de ce donner des genres soit pour m'impressionner, soit pour montrer qu'ils sont mieux que moi.  
  
-Ca doit être énervant.  
  
-C'est vrai.  
  
-Pour en revenir à cette histoire de rire. Comment ce fait-il que ça fasse longtemps que tu n'ais pas ri? -Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de le faire ou plutôt je ne le fais plus à cause de quelque chose dont pour l'instant je ne préfère pas parler.  
  
-Très bien, je n'en demanderai pas plus.  
  
Sur le coup, je me sens vraiment mal. A le voir, ça a dut être quelque chose de grave pour qu'il se refuse à ne pas rire. Je suis quand même content d'avoir put l'aider. Même si c'était involontaire.  
  
-Bon, on va pas rester avec ces têtes de déterrer, lui dis-je. Je te la fais visiter cette ville.  
  
-Allons-y.  
  
A suivre  
  
Chapitre court, je sais. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Vous avez remarqué, y'a pas eu de note. Un petit commentaire siouplait. Marchi. Nicolina ^_____^ 


	4. Chapitre4

Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime (Pas pour l'instant), yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(On peut dire même qu'il est total mais tout peut encore changer même dans cette histoire)  
  
Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrai peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Petit mot: Wufei n'apparaît pas dans l'histoire. J'y ai mis le temps mais ce chapitre est fini. J'essai d'avancer un peu toute mes fic mais en ce moment j'ai un peu la flemme d'écrire. C'est horrible mais j'ai pas envie de me forcer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir mes fics. Ca c'est certains. C'est juste des moments comme ça  
  
Kinochan : Copine Kin, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Je trouve aussi que Heero est mignon comme ça  
  
Kali : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Natsu: J'aime bien aussi Heero quand il est OOC, ça change c'est vrai  
  
Lizzie: Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
Umbra: C'est vrai que Heero est assez mystérieux. J'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi il n'avait plu envie de rire  
  
Horusso: En fait dans cette histoire iceberg man n'existe pas. Heero est totalement OOC mais ça peut encore changer  
  
Lou-la-Vénusienne: Vi, j'aime bien voir rougir Duo. Merci pour le message.  
  
Tipitina: Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Merci.  
  
Pour ce que j'ai oublié, je les remercie de lire ma fic. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Duo: Je crois que t'as oublié quelque chose.  
  
Nicolina : Quoi ?  
  
Duo : De dire bonne lecture.  
  
Nicolina : Je n'attendais que toi pour le dire.  
  
Duo : Oh ! Merchi. Une question ?  
  
Nicolina : Vi ?  
  
Duo : Pourquoi je rougis comme ça ? C'est pas normal.  
  
Nicolina : Je sais pas, j'avais envie que tu perdes un peu tes moyens. Je trouve que ça te va bien.  
  
Duo : Du moment que ça plaise à Heero.  
  
Heero : Ca c'est sur.  
  
Duo : Il parle, c'est un miracle. Bon ! Je crois que dois vous dire : Bonne lecture avant que Heero me sorte encore un énième Omae o korosu. Bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Chapitre 4:  
  
-Là c'est le cinéma et là se trouve mon pire cauchemar c'est à dire la bibliothèque.  
  
-Tu n'aime pas lire?  
  
-Rectification, j'en ais horreur.  
  
-Ha, ha, ha! Tu es vraiment très drôle.  
  
J'aime bien l'entendre rire. Quand je pense qu'il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri ! Ca aurait été bien dommage. N'empêche qu'il enchaîne les expressions. En une journée, je l'ai vu froid et distant, joyeux et triste. C'est une énigme. Une énigme que j'aimerai beaucoup résoudre. Encore un défi à relever pour Duo Maxwell.  
  
-Tu aimes le cinéma ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Quel genre ?  
  
-Un peu de tout.  
  
-Il y a des films bien en ce moment  
  
-Tu veux qu'on aille voir un film ?  
  
Je suis un peu pris au dépourvu là. Il m'a demandé si je voulais aller voir un film avec lui. Je vais vraiment craquer là. Qu'est-ce que je raconte là ? C'est déjà fait.  
  
-Duo, tu veux qu'on aille voir un film mercredi ?  
  
-Je..je.  
  
-C'est toujours toi qui propose alors je me suis dit que pour une fois, j'allais prendre l'initiative. Tu sais, je te trouve vraiment très gentil, tu es vraiment naturel.  
  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si mes amis m'entendaient, je pense qu'ils marqueraient cet évènement sur le calendrier.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-J'accepte. C'est gentil de me l'avoir proposé.  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'il me drague. Non ! A mon avis, je me fais des illusions. C'est juste de l'amitié. C'est dommage mais il est vrai que tout peut arriver. Je regarde ma montre.  
  
- Six heures. J'avais pas vu l'heure passée, lui dis-je.  
  
-Il va falloir que je rentre.  
  
-Je comprends. On verra pour le rattrapage de cour plus tard.  
  
-Ok ! Bon bah ! Je vais y aller. Merci pour la visite.  
  
Pourquoi ça passe si vite ? J'ai pas envie qu'il parte mais bon il faut bien.  
  
-De rien c'est normal. Alors à demain.  
  
-A demain, Duo.  
  
Je vois Heero qui tourne les talons et qui part. Je le vois qui s'éloigne et moi je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Quand je vais rentrer, va falloir que je prenne une douche...froide. C'est bien la première fois que je ne regrette pas d'être allé en cour ce matin. Je sais, c'est un exploit pour Duo Maxwell mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, quand on rencontre un mec pareil on ne peut que avoir envie de se lever le matin.  
  
Bon ! Je vais pas rester là. Ca ne sert à rien, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra. Je suis content qu'il m'est invité à aller au cinéma. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop soulé. Je ne pense pas mais bon, il est vrai que je parle vraiment beaucoup. C'est un ange ce type. Ce qui est sur, c'est que je suis content de l'avoir rencontré.  
  
J'arrive chez moi. J'ai pas envie de rentrer. J'ai encore mes devoirs à faire. Voilà comment on gâche une journée qui a pourtant si bien commencé. Il y a truc qu'il ne faudra pas que je fasse et qui est ne pas se réveiller en retard demain matin. J'ouvre la porte de chez moi.  
  
-Chuis rentré, m'man, criai-je.  
  
-Ca je l'aurai parié, Duo.  
  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine.  
  
-Comment ça ? Dis tout de suite que je suis bruyant.  
  
-Mais non, mon chéri.  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça.  
  
-Alors, la journée s'est bien passée ?  
  
-Vraiment super. J'ai jamais passé une si belle journée.  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
-Vraiment.  
  
-Tu as traîné avec Quatre et Trowa avant de rentrer ?  
  
-Non, pas avec eux.  
  
-Qui ça ? Une fille, à voir ta mine réjouit, elle doit être très jolie.  
  
-Non, maman, j'étais pas avec une fille.  
  
-Oh ! Avec qui alors ?  
  
-Tu sais, je t'avais dit qu'il devait y avoir un nouveau dans notre classe ?  
  
-Oui, et ?  
  
-J'étais avec lui. Je lui ais fait visiter la ville.  
  
-C'est bien. C'est gentil de ta part de l'aider.  
  
-Il est vraiment très gentil et il est japonais. Il vient de Tokyo.  
  
-C'est bien que tu te sois fait un nouvel ami. Je suis contente.  
  
-Bon, je monte. On mange quoi ce soir ?  
  
-Pizza maison, ce que tu préfères.  
  
-Génial. Tes pizzas sont toujours super.  
  
Je sors de la cuisine et monte dans ma chambre. Ma mère est vraiment super génial. Je vis tout seul avec elle un peu comme Heero avec son père. J'aurai put lui dire mais bon, ce n'est pas très intéressant. Mon père à moi est parti avant que je naisse. Il a laissé ma mère tout de seule après qu'il ait appris qu'elle était en sainte. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant et ma mère ne voulait pas avorter. Tant mieux pour moi, si elle l'avait fait, je ne serais pas là et je n'aurais pas rencontré Heero. Ca aurait été dommage pour lui et pour moi.  
  
Je rentre dans ma chambre, me dirige vers mon lit et m'écroule dessus. Je peux dire que m'écrouler est un grand mot. Je suis crevé. En plus, j'ai encore mes devoirs à faire. J'ai pas envie. Ca devrait être interdit de donner des devoirs aux élèves le soir. On bosse déjà assez la journée. On peut jamais être tranquille en rentrant le soir. Je crois que je vais les faire après manger, je pense que ce sera bien. En attendant, je vais prendre une douche comme je l'ai tout à l'heure. J'en ai vraiment besoin.  
  
Je sis vraiment content d'avoir rencontré Heero. Je ne sais pas encore exactement la nature exacte de mes sentiments envers lui. Je sais que je l'apprécie. Ca c'est certain mais je me demande pourquoi j'ai rougissais tout le temps quand je le regardais. Je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis avec lui et quand je lui parle. J'ai jamais autant sorti de gaffes en une seule conversation. J'aurais dut quand même dut avoir un peu plus de tact en ce qui concerne sa vie privée et surtout à propos de sa mère. C'était vraiment pas malin.  
  
Je prends mes affaires du soir ce qui équivaut à un jogging noir et un débardeur noir. Le noir étant ma couleur préférée. Je sors de ma chambre et vais dans la salle de bains. Je me déshabille enlevant mes vêtements de la journée et entre dans ma douche.  
  
J'ouvre le robinet de la douche et l'eau commence à couler sur ma peau. Ca fait vraiment du bien. L'eau est bien chaude, juste comme il faut. Ca me détend. J'arrête pas de penser à Heero. Il va falloir sérieusement que je réfléchisse à la nature de mes sentiments envers lui. En une journée, je ne peux pas bien évaluer. C'est trop tôt. -Heero, murmurai-je.  
  
Je baisse la tête pour me mettre bien la tête sous le jet de la pomme de douche et je m'aperçois que je commence à "réagir ". Je crois qu'il va falloir que je passe à la douche froide. Je commence à rigoler. Je ne pensais pas que le fait de penser à lui pouvait me faire réagir à ce point. C'est vraiment bizarre tout ça.  
  
Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habille et sors de la salle de bains. J'ai quand même dut passer à l'eau froide. Je descends l'escalier et vais dans la cuisine.  
  
Après avoir manger, je remonte dans ma chambre. Il va bien falloir que je fasse mes devoirs un jour quoi que j'aie vraiment pas le courage. Mais, je vais les faire quand même comme ça, je montrerai à Heero que je suis « sérieux ».  
  
N'empêche, je réagis vraiment n'importe comment depuis qu'il est arrivé. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui craque sur un mec. Quand je pense que je les ais critiqués, je devrais peut-être me regarder des fois. On réagit parfois bizarrement. Le pire c'est que je n'aime quand je ne suis pas maître de mes sentiments. Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qui m'arrive. Bon ! Les devoirs et dodo.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
Bon, il est pas très long mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux. La reprise des cours est toujours dure mais j'essai quand même de prendre le temps décrire. Je sais que je me répète mais un petit message please ? Thanks. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	5. Chapitre5

Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime (Pas pour l'instant), yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(On peut dire même qu'il est total mais tout peut encore changer même dans cette histoire)  
  
Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrai peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Petit mot:Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas fait cette fic. Je le regrette parce que je l'aime bien. Pardon à tout ceux qui voulaient l'avoir plus tôt mais j'avais pas le courage de faire cette fic. J'espère que je suis pardonné puisque voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Kaly : je sais que je l'ai arrêté trop longtemps mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps ni beaucoup d'idées aussi donc ça a traîné en longueur. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Maitsuya :C'est vrai que Duo est super. Merci pour le message.  
  
Marsupi : Désolé pour l'attente. Merci pour la review.  
  
Kali : ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas de nouvelles. Vala la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.  
  
Kino : Tu vois, j'ai enfin fait la suite. J'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre.  
  
Mimi : Merci, merci. J'y penserais pour le film émouvant. J'espère que ça va te plaire.  
  
Cora : j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Je te remercie encore pour tous les message que tu m'envois.  
  
Je n'ai plu qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture à tous. ^_______^  
  
Chapitre 5:  
  
J'arrive au lycée. J'ai quand même fait mes devoirs hier mais j'ai failli m'endormir dessus mais j'ai fait un effort. Je suis content, je vais revoir Heero. J'espère que la journée d'hier était bien pour lui. En tout cas, moi j'ai passé une bonne journée. J'entre dans la cour. Je vois tout de suite Quatre et Trowa et me dirige vers eux.  
  
-Salut, les tourtereaux, dis je. Ca va ?  
  
-Oui et toi ? T'es en avance aujourd'hui  
  
-Ca va. C'est vrai pour une fois j'ai voulu arriver un peu en avance.  
  
-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, me dit Quatre.  
  
-C'est vrai que je suis de bonne humeur. On ne peut pas être plus heureux de moi.  
  
Trowa s'en va en embrassant une dernière fois Quatre. Ils sont vraiment mignons.  
  
-Je ne le fais pas fuir, j'espère ?  
  
-Non, mais il sait que je veux te parler et puis de toute façon, il devait aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.  
  
-Ok ! Et de quoi veux-tu me parler, Quatrounet ?  
  
-Ta journée d'hier s'est bien passée ?  
  
-Super.  
  
-Tant mieux. Vous avez fait quoi Heero et toi après être parti du lycée hier ?  
  
-Comment tu sais que j'étais avec Heero ?  
  
-On t'as vu partir, Trowa et moi, avec lui. Ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui n'ont pas apprécié, en particulier les filles. Je crois qu'elles veulent s'accaparer Heero pour elles.  
  
-Tant pis pour elle, fallait qu'elles soient plus rapide.  
  
-Dis-moi, Duo. Tu n'aurais pas un peu craqué sur Heero, par hasard ?  
  
-Mais, mais, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?  
  
-J'observe, c'est tout.  
  
-Oui, ben arrête d'observer.  
  
Et voilà ! Je rougis encore. Je vais m'y abonner à force. Et dire que c'est d'habitude Quatre qui n'arrête pas de rougir. Je crois que l'on a inversé les rôles, cette fois.  
  
-Ne te vexe pas, Duo. C'était pour rire.  
  
-Tu te venge c'est ça ?  
  
-On peut dire ça mais franchement il n'y a pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu apprécie énormément Heero. En tout cas, tu es rapide.  
  
-J'y peux rien et puis, il a accepté d'être ami avec moi. D'ailleurs, nous allons au cinéma, mercredi.  
  
-C'est toi qui lui as proposé ?  
  
-Nan, c'est lui. Il m'a dit que c'était pour me remercier.  
  
-Je vois. Il doit t'apprécier beaucoup alors. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait se faire si vite.  
  
-Je crois qu'il s'intègre bien, enfin je pense. J'espère juste que je ne l'aie pas trop soûlé hier.  
  
-Pourquoi tu pense ça ?  
  
-Ben ! En fait ! J'ai pas arrêté de faire des gaffes. J'étais un peu embarrassé. Ca ne m'arrive jamais. D'habitude, je sais exactement, ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire mais avec lui, je ne suis pas cohérent. Ca m'énerve d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir quand je le vois. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.  
  
La cloche sonne.  
  
-Viens, me dit Quatre, sinon on va arriver en retard. On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, ok ?  
  
-Ok ! Allons-y.  
  
Nous marchons et nous dirigeons vers notre salle. Heero n'est pas encore là mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder. A moins qu'il soit arrivé avant moi. C'est plus possible dans ce sens même si je suis pour une fois arrivé en avance. Je sais, c'est un miracle mais au rythme où on va, je crois que l'on va arriver en retard. Nous arrivons un peu plus tard dans la salle de classe. Ouf ! On n'est pas en retard. La prof n'est même pas encore là.  
  
-C'était juste, mais on y est arrivé, dis-je à Quatre.  
  
-Tu as raison mais le principal, c'est que nous soyons à l'heure.  
  
Histoire-géo. C'est le cour que l'on a maintenant. Je dois dire que j'aime bien cette matière. Ca doit être une des seule. A vrai dire, je n'aime pas aller au lycée. Je pense que je ne dois pas être le seul dans cette situation. Je m'assois à ma place et m'aperçois qu'Heero n'est pas là.  
  
Etrange, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de ponctuel. Peut-être avait-il quelque chose à faire avant. Le cour commence et toujours pas de Heero. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'inquiète. Etre en retard le deuxième jour de cour, je pensais pas que ce serait possible. Même moi, je ne le fais pas, juste histoire de ne pas me faire repérer trop vite.  
  
On frappe à la porte et je vois Heero qui rentre. Je souris heureux qu'il soit là. Il donne son billet de retard à la prof et se dirige vers moi. Mon sourire se fane rapidement sur le spectacle qui est devant moi. Heero avec un énorme bleu sur la joue. Il la lui couvre presque entièrement.  
  
Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je trouve qu'il a le regard vide et froid. Tout le contraire du jeune homme d'hier. Comment quelqu'un peut avoir des expression si opposé ? Quand, je pense qu'il riait hier et qu'il me souriait, aujourd'hui, c'est tout le contraire et ça m'inquiète.  
  
-Bonjour Heero.  
  
-Hn. Bonjour.  
  
Pas un seul sentiment dans sa voix.  
  
-Ca va?  
  
Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur.  
  
-Oui et toi ?  
  
-Bien. Je peux savoir comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
  
-Je me suis cogné.  
  
-Tu n'y a pas été de main morte pour te faire un hématome pareil.  
  
-Ca on peut le dire.  
  
Il rit un peu et je vois que ça à l'air de lui faire mal. Je lui souris. Je ne crois pas trop à son histoire. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse se faire quelque chose comme ça en se cognant simplement. Ca y'est, je commence à être parano. Je raconte n'importe quoi, s'il me dit qu'il s'est cogné, c'est qu'il s'est cogné. Je ne devrais pas chercher plus loin.  
  
-Tu as demandé à ton père pour mercredi ?  
  
-Oui. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le convaincre mais c'est bon, on peut y aller.  
  
-Super. Je suis content. Au fait, pour rattraper les cours, on va chez toi ou chez moi ?  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Tu sais. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais pour les cours que tu n'as pas fait.  
  
-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! j'y pensais plus. Je préfère chez toi.  
  
-Comme tu veux !  
  
Le cours de la matinée sont passé très vite. [1] C'est vrai que le présence d'un certain japonais y est pour quelque chose. Nous allons au réfectoire. Pour une fois, on peut prendre notre temps pour manger. On ne commence pas avant quatorze heures. C'est bien le seul jour. D'habitude, on commence à treize. Bref : Aujourd'hui, on prend notre temps.  
  
Heero mange avec nous. Arrivé au quelque mètre du réfectoire, un bande de filles nous aborde.  
  
-Heero, tu viens manger avec nous ?  
  
Nan mais pour qui elles se prennent ces greluches. Heero mange avec NOUS. Ca y'est, ma jalousie revient. De la jalousie? Non, c'est impossible, quoique. Argh ! Je ne sais plut. Je m'embrouille. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère vraiment que Hee-chan va refuser. Eh oui ! Je lui ai trouvé un surnom. J'aime bien, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Je sais qu'il a le droit de choisir avec qui, il veut aller mais je préfèrerais qu'il mange avec nous.  
  
-Non, désolé. Je mange avec Duo.  
  
Ouf ! Je suis soulagé. C'est vrai qu'hier, il m'a dit qu'il aimait les gens vrai qui ne faisait pas semblant de l'apprécier. Les filles repartent déçu. Eh ! Oui les filles. Heero préfère être avec nous qu'avec vous. Je dois dire qu'il a bon goût d'ailleurs. Nous entrons dans la cantine prenons notre plateau et commençons à manger. Le repas se passe calmement et en silence. Il est rare que je ne parle pas mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne comprends pas. Je me pose beaucoup de questions et j'ai un peu de mal à y répondre ou peut-être que je ne veux pas y répondre. Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse plus sérieusement mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le moment.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
[1] C'est vrai, j'ai eu la flemme de décrire toute la matinée mais je pense que ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt.  
  
Ca y'est. J'ai enfin fini e chapitre. Ca aura mis le temps mais je l'ai fait quand même. Je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais j'essaierai de me rattraper au prochain chapitre. Une review pour les commentaires ? Siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^____________^ 


	6. Chapitre6

Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime (Pas pour l'instant), yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(On peut dire même qu'il est total mais tout peut encore changer même dans cette histoire)  
  
Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrai peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Petit mot: Ca avance pas trop dans ce chapitre, j'en ai conscience et en plus il est court alors je n'ai aucune idées s'il est bien. C'est pas mon préféré. Je vous demande pardon pour le retard mais je suis prise par une autre fic et j'arrive bien à l'avancer alors je fais celle là en attendant d'avoir des idées pour les autres. Je remercie tout ceux qu'y m'ont reviewer. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédant vous ait plu.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Ayashini: tu auras toute les réponses à tes questions en temps voulu. Je te remercie pour le message.  
  
Raph: Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. J'aime beaucoup ton humour. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, j'en ai rougis quand je l'ai lu. Voilà donc la suite.  
  
Setsunatrista: c'est vrai Wufei, n'apparaît pas mais ça peut encore changer. J'avais prévu ça avant mais comme je change souvent d'avis, on ne peut jamais être sur de e que je vais mettre dans mes fics. Merci.  
  
Dana-chan: Merchi de prendre la temps de me reviewer. Vala la suite.  
  
Luna: Je suis contente que ma fic t'ais plu. J'espère que la suite de la tienne va être pour bientôt. Merci encore.  
  
Natsu: Chuis contente que tu aimes toujours. Oublie pas tes fics. Vala la suite et merci.  
  
Kali: Copine! J'espère que ton bac blanc, s'est bien passé? J'ai vu que j'avais oublié de faire la mise en page de ma fic. Je vais éviter d'oublier cet fois. Je te remercie de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Kinochan: Koupine! Tu vois, j'ai fait la suite. J'y aurais mis le temps mais je l'ai faite. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Merci d'avoir publier mes fics sur ton site, c'est très gentil. ^______^  
  
Mimi: Le film est pas pour maintenant, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas trouvé ce qu'ils allaient voir. Si tu as une idée, je suis tout ouïe. Merci de prendre le temps de lire mes fics.  
  
Cora: Ma grande revieweuse qui est toujours là pour me soutenir. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Merci encore.  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes que je laisse dans ma fic. J'ai du mal à les voir. Je vois le plus souvent celle des autres mais pas les miennes.  
  
Place à la fic et bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Chapitre 6:  
  
Enfin nous somme mercredi. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience. J'avoue deux jours, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Etant donné que j'ai rencontré Heero il y a 1 jours 21 heures et 22 minutes et 33 secondes. Ca c'est de la précision, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle film nous allons aller voir. Il n'y pas grand chose en ce moment. C'est pas grave, nous verrons sur le moment.  
  
Ce que j'apprécie le mercredi, c'est de ne pas avoir cour. Sur le coup, l'administration a bien fait son boulot. Je dois dire que c'est bien d'avoir une coupure au milieu de la semaine. En plus nous n'avons pas cour le samedi matin non plus. Par contre, on se rattrape les autres jours mais bon, ça en vaut la peine. [1]  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux dire que je me lève très tard le mercredi, C'est à dire onze heures, voir midi mais là c'est la mère qui me réveille quand elle rentre du boulot le midi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est autre chose. Je me suis levé à 9heures30. C'est un exploit de ma part, surtout les jours où je n'ai pas cour.  
  
Je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ce qui se résume à un bol de chocolat, des céréales et de gâteaux. Tout en mangeant, je regarde la télé et là le programme c'est dessin animé. J'adore ça en particulier les animés japonais. J'adore les mangas. D'ailleurs j'ai une grande collection dans ma chambre.  
  
Je reste encore un enfant et j'en suis fière. Je ne comprends pas certaines personnes qui ne s'amusent jamais. Surtout les adultes. Ils oublient parfois qu'eux aussi ont été des enfants. Moi, je ne pense pas que je l'oublierais. J'aime m'amuser tout en pouvant être sérieux de temps en temps. Vraiment de temps en temps. J'en profite au max.  
  
Une fois que j'ai fini mon petit dej', je vais me laver. Il faut que je sois présentable pour cet après-midi. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais au ciné avec Hee-chan. Il a vraiment quelque chose se type. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se dégage de lui mais c'est très fort. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas mon attitude envers lui.  
  
J'espère que je ne ferais pas de gaffes aujourd'hui. Il faut que j'arrive à me concentrer pour ne pas dire de bêtises. Ca m'embêterai de gâcher cette journée. En plus, il doit venir chez moi après le film pour rattraper se cours. On a décidé ça hier soir. C'est étrange quand je lui ai demandé hier matin s'il préférait venir chez moi et aller chez lui, il a presque tressailli et il a répondu chez moi. Je me demande s'il est à l'aise chez lui.  
  
Et puis, cet hématome sur sa joue. C'est impossible que l'on puisse ce faire un bleu pareil en se cognant. Je pense plutôt que c'est quelqu'un qui lui a fait. Son père? Possible. Sans preuve, je ne peux pas vraiment le prouver et pourtant ça m'inquiète. Je trouve ça bizarre que je sois si inquiet mais c'est peut-être le fait qu'il soit mon ami et qu'il m'ait accepté.  
  
Je ferais mieux de ne pas penser à ça. Je devrais penser à la bonne journée que je vais passer en sa compagnie. Je suis sur que l'on va bien s'amuser. C'est évidant. On s'amuse toujours avec Duo Maxwell, c'est incontestable. Je sors de la salle de bain.  
  
Une fois sortit, je m'habille. Autant dire que ça va me prendre un moment. Après avoir essayé de me trouver une tenue, ce qui m'a pris environ une heure. Oui, je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Maintenant, il est onze heures. C'est fou ce que la matinée passe vite. Pour finir la matinée, je me poste devant la télé et la regarde.  
  
12 heures. Maman va rentrer. Je dois mettre la table quand je suis là. Autant dire que ça ne m'enchante pas mais je le fais quand même. Il le faut bien. Maman peut pas tout faire toute seule alors, je l'aide. De temps en temps, je fais même à manger. Ce que je préfère faire, ce sont les gâteaux, surtout les gâteaux au chocolat. [2] J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Ca doit être maman.  
  
-Duo, c'est moi.  
  
Je sors du salon et vais à sa rencontre.  
  
-Bien travaillé? Lui demandais-je.  
  
-Oui et toi, bien dormi?  
  
-Hum!  
  
-Je suis sur que ça ne doit pas faire longtemps que tu es levé, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Je vais t'étonner mais je me suis levé 9heures 30.  
  
Maman pose sa main sur mon front. Elle doit se demander si je suis malade. En plus, elle me regarde avec de gros yeux.  
  
-Tu es malade? C'est la première fois que tu te lève si tôt. Où est passé mon Duo que j'ai élevé?  
  
-Il est devant toi.  
  
-Je doute un peu.  
  
-Et pourtant!  
  
-C'est aujourd'hui que tu sors avec ton ami?  
  
-Vouip! Je vais au cinéma avec Heero. Je l'ai invité à venir à la maison après. T'es d'accord? C'est pour que je l'aide à rattraper son retard.  
  
-Ai-je vraiment le choix?  
  
-Beeennnn!  
  
-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je devrais rentrer tôt ce soir. Je finis mes visites à 19heures. Peut-être que je pourrais voir ton ami.  
  
-Oui, peut-être.  
  
Ma mère est médecin. Elle a son propre cabinet. Elle peut travailler très tard quand elle a beaucoup de clients mais elle essai toujours de rentrer tôt. Je l'adore, elle essai toujours de s'arranger pour être avec moi. Je trouve que c'est une maman formidable. J'espère qu'elle va aimer Heero. Je suis sur qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis.  
  
-je suis sur que tu vas passer une bonne après-midi. Tu peux inviter ton ami à dîner et même à dormir comme ça, il n'aura pas besoin de rentrer en pleine nuit si tu le souhaite.  
  
-C'est vrai? Je peux?  
  
YATAAAAAAA! Je vais passer toute la journée avec Hee-chan. J'espère vraiment qu'il va accepter.  
  
-Hum!  
  
-T'es vraiment super, m'man. J'espère que qu'Heero sera d'accord.  
  
-Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler. Des fois que ses parents, ne soit pas d'accord.  
  
-Il n'a que son père.  
  
-Oh!  
  
-Mais tu as raison, je vais l'appeler de suite.  
  
J'ai dit ça en vitesse. Ca me gêne de parler de ça. Je cours près du téléphone et compose le numéro d'Heero. Je lui ai demandé hier. J'ai bien fait. J'entends que quelqu'un décroche.  
  
-James Yuy.  
  
Qu'elle voix froide !  
  
-Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Duo, je.je suis un ami d'Heero. Il est là?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Je pourrais lui parler?  
  
-Je l'appelle.  
  
J'attends. Je me demande ce qu'il va dire. J'entends des bruits dans le téléphone.  
  
-Allo, Duo?  
  
-Heero? Ca va?  
  
-Oui et toi?  
  
-Ca va. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais manger et dormir à la maison ce soir? C'est ma mère qui a eu l'idée.  
  
-Attends, je vais demander à mon père. Je sais pas q'il sera d'accord pour que je dorme chez toi mais je peux toujours essayer.  
  
-Ok j'attends.  
  
J'espère que son père va accepter. J'espère vraiment. Quelques secondes après, je l'entends qui revient.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-C'est bon. Il est d'accord.  
  
-Super. Si tu veux, tu peux amener tes affaires chez moi avant le ciné, comme ça, on pourra faire le trajet ensemble?  
  
-Ok! Si tu veux. Je viens à qu'elle heure?  
  
-13heure45. Tous les films commencent à 14heures30. on aura le temps de choisir celui que l'on veut voir.  
  
-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.  
  
-A tout à l'heure.  
  
Nous raccrochons. Je suis trop heureeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxx. J'en revient pas qu'il ait accepté. Je commence à sauter partout. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne. Je reste sur place quelques secondes puis vais dans la cuisine manger.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1]C'est mon emploi du temps de cette année. J'ai pas cour ni le mercredi, ni le samedi mais par contre on se rattrape les autres jours mais je ne m'en plains pas trop. Dans l'ensemble mon emploi du temps est pas trop mal pour une année de terminal. Bon ! J'arrête avec ma note qui n'en est pas vraiment une et je vous laisse continuer.  
  
[2] Hummmmmm! Gâteau au chocolat. Tout ce que j'adooooooorreeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuu. ^__________^  
  
Chapitre court. Je le sais bien mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas trop d'idées. En plus, je suis prise pas ma fic HP donc il est vrai que je délaisse les autres mais je les finirais, c'est sur. Je vais pas laisser l'histoire en plan comme ça. Des reviews, reviews, reviews. Siouplait. Thanks. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	7. Chapitre7

Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(On peut dire même qu'il est total mais tout peut encore changer même dans cette histoire), OOC de Wufei.  
  
Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrai peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Petit mot: J'avais dit que Wufei n'apparaissait pas dans l'histoire mais en faites, j'ai changé d'avis. Je lui ai trouvé un rôle dans mon histoire par contre, je ne sais pas si ça va plaire aux fans de Wufei.  
  
J'ai trouvé ce qui me donnait l'inspiration d'écrire du GW, c'est d'écouter Celine Dion (le dernier album, en fait.) Je sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Et puis, les vacances aussi, ça me motive bien. Un chapitre par jour, c'est bien non? C'est pas de la même fic mais bon, c'est mieux que rien.  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. Je vois quelle plait vraiment cette fic. Je suis contente.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Kaoro: T'inquiète pas, ça avance plus vite que tu ne crois. Pour le film, bah! J'ai toujours pas trouvé. Si tu as une idée du titre, je suis toute ouïe. Merci pour la review.  
  
Mikara: Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours. Merci à toi.  
  
Ayashini: Oui, je suis cruelle mais tout le monde le sait. Voilà la suite. Merci pour le message.  
  
Luna: Merci, merci. Je ne dis rien sur ce qui va se passer. Il faut lire pour le savoir.  
  
Chibishini-sama: Qu'elle enthousiasme! Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Dana-chan: Il est court aussi celui là mais je pense qu'il est trèèèèèèsssss intéressant. J'en dis pas plus. Il faut lire. En ce moment, j'ai boooocccoouuuuuppppp d'inspiration, j'arrête pas d'écrire. Merci.  
  
Kinochan: J'espère que tu aimeras et que tu pourras me faire tes commentaires. Merchi copine! ^____^  
  
Mimi: Je dis rien sur ce qui va se passer. Qu'elle curieuse, t'es pas la seule dans ce cas, je te rassure. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration. Merchi, merchi à toi qui m'encourage.  
  
Cora: Coupine ^_______^ Merci d'être toujours là pour m'encourager. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Place à la fic et bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Chapitre 7:  
  
Je suis impatient qu'il arrive. J'ai tout préparé. J'ai eu de mal à manger ce midi, tellement j'étais impatient. Maman m'a même dit de me calmer. Elle m'a demandé si je n'avais pas quelque chose à lui confier mais là je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle. J'ai rien de spéciale enfin je pense. [1]Je suis juste content de voir Heero cette après-midi.  
  
Il va bientôt arriver. J'ai une boule au creux de l'estomac, c'est la première fois que ça me fait. Autant dire que je fais tout le tour de la maison. Je ne tiens pas en place. La patience n'a jamais été une qualité chez moi. Il faut que je respire un bon coup et ça va aller. Respire Maxwell, respire.  
  
Ca sonne. Au bon sang! Il faut que je me détende. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et marque un temps d'arrêt avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tomber sur un Heero complètement craquant. C'est pas vrai, ressaisis-toi, Maxwell. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je réagis vraiment n'importe comment. Espérons que je ne fasse pas trop de gaffe aujourd'hui.  
  
-Bonjour Duo! Me dit-il.  
  
-Bonjour, ça va?  
  
-Oui et toi?  
  
- Ca va. Vas-y entre.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Heero me sourit et rentre et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder, oh! P*****, il a le plus beau cul du monde. [2] Il faut que je me calme. Je vais devenir définitivement timbré.  
  
-Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Non, ça a été.  
  
-Tu es venu comment?  
  
-Mon père m'a emmené.  
  
Il regarde autour de lui. Je devrais peut-être lui faire visiter la maison. Je crois qu'on va commencer par ma chambre. Bah! Quoi? Il a ses affaires à la main. Il va pas les garder indéfiniment même si je sais qu'il peut tenir assez longtemps avec. Il est costaud et pourtant il n'en a pas l'air. Il a un corps fin. On croirait qu'il va se casser en mille morceaux si on y touche. Ca en fait quelqu'un de fort et de fragile à la fois, je trouve ça magnifique.  
  
Bon! C'est pas tout ça, mais il a encore ses sacs à la main. Bah! Oui, il en a deux. Un où il y a ses affaires et l'autre c'est son sac à dos qu'il prend pour les cours. Je dois encore lui faire rattraper les cours, c'était prévu comme ça.  
  
-Viens, on va aller mettre tes affaires dans ma chambre.  
  
-Je te suis.  
  
Je l'entraîne donc à l'étage où se trouve ma chambre. Je l'ai même rangé. Ce qui est un exploit venant de moi étant donné que j'aimais le désordre mais j'ai fait un effort et elle est quasiment rangée. Oui! Quasiment, il me faut quand même un minimum de désordres. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et nous entrons.  
  
-Voilà, c'est ma chambre, lui dis-je. Je sais qu'il y a un peu de désordre mais, je me sens bien.  
  
-Elle est très bien. On sent que c'est chaleureux.  
  
-Elle est comment ta chambre?  
  
-Froide et sans vie. C'est ce qui la qualifie le mieux. Mon père n'aime pas le désordre et je ne possède pas beaucoup de chose. Elle n'est pas aussi remplie que la tienne.  
  
Il a le regard vide en disant cela. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aimer être chez lui. Ca doit être dur de vivre avec ce sentiment là. C'est pas tout mais on a film a voir.  
  
-Bon! On devrait y aller, sinon, on va rater la séance.  
  
-Oui allons-y, dit-il en souriant.  
  
C'est déjà mieux. Il sourit. Je préfère le voir sourire plutôt que de voir son visage froid ou triste. En plus, le voir sourire, ça lui donne quelque chose de féerique. Il est vraiment unique, y'a pas à dire. Nous sortons de la chambre.  
  
-Je te ferais visiter le reste de la maison en rentrant.  
  
-Ok, pas de problème.  
  
Nous sortons de la maison et nous dirigeons vers le cinéma. Il fait beau. Tout va pour le mieux, pour le moment. Enfin pour le moment parce qu'en arrivant devant le cinéma, qui je vois? Le pire mec que j'ai jamais rencontré. Wufei Chang. Alors lui, je ne peux pas le sentir.  
  
On n'a jamais put se supporter. Combien de fois, je me suis pris la gueule avec ce mec? Je les compte plus, tellement, il y'en a eu. Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? A ce que je vois, il a emmené sa dernière conquête au cinéma.  
  
Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il a très mauvais goût. Je me demande où il a été la chercher celle-là? Vêtement rose bonbon. Coiffure à faire fuir, le premier garçon venu, sauf lui apparemment et l'allure d'une greluche que l'on repère à cent kilomètres. [3]  
  
-Tiens Maxwell!  
  
-Chang!  
  
-Tu vas au cinéma? Je croyais que ce genre de divertissements était au- dessus de tes capacités intellectuelles?  
  
-Elles le sont sûrement moins que les tiennes. Tu pourrais nous présenter ta petite amie, Chang. Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas nous présenter.  
  
Il me lance un regard noir. Je fais de même. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver!  
  
-Et toi Maxwell, c'est ta nouvelle conquête? Je savais pas que tu préférais les hommes? Dit-il d'un air méprisant.  
  
Je regarde Heero. Il regarde la scène, d'un air distant. De toute façon, c'est à moi de régler ça. -Mes préférences sexuelles me regardent, Chang.  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça. J'ai presque avoué que je préférais les hommes. Mais est-ce vrai? Je me le demande de plus en plus. Surtout depuis que j'ai rencontré Heero.  
  
-Ca c'est sur. Elles te regardent, Maxwell.  
  
Il s'approche d'Heero. Je serre les poings.  
  
-Alors, tu sors avec lui? Lui demande t-il.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'y dit? Mais qu'est-ce qu'y dit? J'ai bien entendu? Il vient juste de dire à ce connard de Chang que je sortais avec lui. Je dois être le dernier au courant, alors. Ca doit être sûrement pour qu'il dégage. En tout cas, ça a foutu en rogne Chang. Il est peut-être jaloux? Puis, je le vois sourire. Je l'aime pas ce sourire.  
  
-J'aimerais bien avoir une preuve. Embrassez-vous!  
  
Hein? Non! Mais, il est malade. Heero le regarde d'un air méprisant. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il insisterait à ce point là.  
  
-Alors? Ce n'était que du vent?  
  
Heero s'approche de moi. Mais y a va pas le faire? Il va pas m'embrasser. Il s'approche de moi et me prend par la taille. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre. Je sens mon c?ur battre vite. J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Mais, c'est pas possible, il ne va pas le faire. Heero me regarde tendrement.  
  
Je lui fais confiance mais ça me fait bizarre. Sans attendre, il franchit la limite et nos lèvres se touchent. C'est Ouwaaa!!!! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Heero m'embrasse. J'arrive pas à le croire. C'est si doux. J'aime qu'il m'embrasse. C'est tellement différent des autres fois. Ca me fait frissonner. Puis, on se sépare.  
  
Nous n'avons pas été plus loin que le simple lèvres contre lèvres mais là, c'était déjà, super. J'arrive pas à le croire. Ce que j'ai ressentis. Je ne l'avais jamais ressentis avec personne. C'était magique. C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça.  
  
J'avais l'impression à cet instant qu'il n'y avait qu'Heero et moi qui comptions. Le seul problème, c'est que se sera sûrement la première et dernière fois que nous nous embrasserons. Il m'a juste embrassé, pour prouver à Chang qu'il avait tort. Pour une fois, je lui dis merci. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais su à quel point j'étais attiré par Heero. Dans un sens ça me fait peur. [4]  
  
-Bravo, je ne pensais pas que vous les feriez. Et devant tout le monde en plus.  
  
-Toi, dis-je.  
  
-Laisse tomber, Duo, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
Heero me retient sans peine de lui casser la gueule. Pourtant, ça me ferait du bien. C'est vrai, on l'a fait devant tout le monde. De plus, il y a beaucoup de lycéens au cinéma le mercredi. Ils vont croire que je sors avec Heero. Je crois que je vais m'attirer la haine de tout le monde maintenant.  
  
-Viens, me dit Heero.  
  
Il me regarde en souriant et il.il me prend la main. Je suis chez les extra- terrestres ou quoi? Si je ne savais pas que c'était juste de la comédie, je l'aurais presque pris au sérieux mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous entrons dans le cinéma. Tous les regards sont sur nous.  
  
-Tu veux aller voir quoi comme film? Me demande Heero.  
  
Il fait comme si de rien était. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je parle avec lui après le film mais pour l'instant, je vais en profiter étant donné que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Ca me rend triste et ça me fait mal mais nous allons quand même passer une bonne après-midi, tous les deux. Avec lui, on ne peut que passer une bonne journée.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Allons voir les affiches, on verra ce qui nous plait, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Va falloir que je prête ma paire de lunette à Duo. Plus aveugle que lui, y'a pas. ^____^  
  
[2] Excusez l'expression mais je trouve que ça qualifie bien Heero. Ca montre encore que Duo est vraiment aveugle sur ces sentiments.  
  
[3] Je crois que tout le monde a deviné qui c'était. Ca se voit tant que ça que je n'aime pas Relena? Par contre, ne me tuez pas d'avoir mise Wufei avec Relena. Il faut que je termine cette fic et les autres. C'est un bon argument non?  
  
Wufei: Onna! Omae o korosu.  
  
Nicolina: Nooonnnnn!!!!! Pas le sabre, ça fait maaaaaaalll!!!!! Je te promets de plus le refaire. T______T  
  
[4] Ca y'est, il aura, quand même mit 7 chapitres avant de s'apercevoir de ses sentiments envers Heero.  
  
Voilà le chapitre 7 de terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé? S'il vous plait, ne me trucidez pas pour Wufei mais il m'a bien servi. On peut dire qu'il a fait avancer les choses.  
  
Bon, mon répondeur marche pour cette fic donc si vous voulez la suite faites le 1, si vous voulez que j'arrête faites le 2, pour les menaces faites le 3, si c'est un de G-boys faites le 4 et si c'est pour autre chose, bah! J'ai pas retrouvé le reste de mes touches de téléphone, désolé. Je me demande bien où elles sont passées? ^___^;;;; Sinon, bah! Envoyez-moi une review ou un e-mail, c'est bon aussi. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^ 


	8. Chapitre8

Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell  
  
Auteur: Nicolina Couple: 1+2 Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(On peut dire même qu'il est total mais tout peut encore changer même dans cette histoire), OOC de Wufei. Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrai peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi. Genre: Romance Petit mot: Je sais ce que vous allez dire: Il serait temps. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je me mets à genoux pour vous demander pardon de mon retard. T_____T j'étais complètement bloqué à cause du film qu'ils allaient voir mais maintenant c'est bon, j'ai trouvé et vous avez la suite.  
  
Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre à chacun de vous mais je remercie mes 13 reviewers.  
  
Tu vois Kino, j'ai pas délaissé mes fics GW, c'est juste que j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour les faire.  
  
Place à la fic et bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Chapitre 8:  
  
Nous allons donc Heero et moi regarder ce qu'il y a comme film. Je me demande qu'elle genre de film, il aime. Je devrais peut-être lui demander? J'ai la main crispée dans la sienne. Je suis très tendu et je crois qu'il le sent. Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Il se rapproche de moi, me lâche la main et entoure son bras autour de ma taille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il fait ça.  
  
Nous arrivons devant les affiches. Tout le monde nous regarde et je reconnais des personnes du lycée. Heero n'en a strictement rien à faire et regarde les affiches de films.  
  
-Alors, qu'elle film? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Je. . .Je ne sais pas. Comme tu veux.  
  
Je bégaye. Ca ne m'arrive jamais et là je bégaye. Il a une drôle d'influence sur moi. Il me fait vraiment perdre tous mes moyens. Je regarde les affiches de film. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de film bien. «Stalingrad»? Non! Trop violent d'après ce que j'ai entendu. «Rencontre avec Joe Black»? Je regarde l'affiche. 3heures? C'est trop long, chuis bon pour m'endormir dès la première heure. Je sens que Heero me regarde. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il a toujours le sourire. Je reporte mon attention en direction des affiches, histoire de ne pas rougir. «Légende d'automne»? Non! Ca m'a l'air triste.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu pense d'un vieux film? Me demande Heero en regardant une des affiches.  
  
Je regarde l'affiche en question. «Certains l'aiment chaud»? [1] Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Après tout pourquoi pas, je ne vois pas d'autres films.  
  
-Pourquoi pas. Tu l'as déjà vu.  
  
-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est un très bon film, à la fois marrant et romantique.  
  
Marrant et romantique? C'est tout ce que j'aime. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller voir ce film. Je crois que Heero a eu une bonne idée.  
  
-Allons-y alors, dis-je. Je suis sur qu'il va me plaire.  
  
Sans attendre, nous prenons un ticket pour le film et nous dirigeons dans la salle de cinéma. En entrant dans la salle Heero me lâche. Je dois dire que je serais bien resté avec son bras autour de ma taille toute l'après midi mais comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.  
  
Nous nous installons assez haut mais par trop pour avoir une bonne vue. Je dois dire qu'on a toute la place qu'il nous faut. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui va voir des vieux films. Ils préfèrent tous les films récents. Remarquez, tant mieux comme ça on a la salle pour nous et nous n'aurons pas les remarques des autres sur le dos. De plus, je serais tranquille avec Heero. Cette journée est vraiment très bien malgré les incident d'entrées mais le reste est super. Le film commence dans 10 min. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir quelque chose mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui dire maintenant.  
  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il.  
  
Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde avec étonnement.  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-Pour le baiser. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'il dise du mal de toi.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave et puis, je l'ai cherché.  
  
-Hum!  
  
Il me tourne la tête à son tour et nos yeux se croisent. Ils baissent la tête.  
  
-J'ai peut-être été un peu loin, reprit-il.  
  
-NON! Enfin, je. . .  
  
J'ai dit ça un peu trop brusquement. Je rougis et lui a relevé la tête. Et maintenant c'est moi qui la baisse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je le sens qui me relève le menton pour que je le regarde. Il est toujours souriant. Il se rapproche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh! Bon sang! Je le crois pas. Il m'embrasse encore. Deux fois en une journée. Mais il n'y a personne cette fois. Ce pourrait-il que. . . Ce serait trop incroyable mais j'ai envie d'y croire.  
  
Jusque là, je n'avais pas vraiment répondu mais là, je presse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ferme mes yeux qui jusque là étaient resté ouvert. Je savoure ce contact comme si c'était la dernière. J'ouvre mes lèvres et lui fait de même. Nos langues se rencontrent, elles se découvrent. Elles jouent ensembles. Je ne peux pas y croire et pourtant c'est vrai. Je ne le connais que depuis trois jours et je suis déjà amoureux de lui.  
  
Nous nous séparons. Je reprends mes esprits. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Il a les yeux qui brillent. Il est tellement magnifique que je me demande pourquoi il veut de moi?  
  
-Duo? Ca va?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Je. . .n'étais pas sur que ce soit réciproque. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un.  
  
-Moi aussi, je le ressens. On ne se connais même pas et pourtant. . .Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de bien te connaître.  
  
-C'est ce que je ressens. Je . . .Je crois que je t'aime. Non! J'en suis sur. Je t'aime. Je ne suis pas du genre à avouer mes sentiments comme ça mais avec toi, c'est tellement plus facile.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il me dit? Il m'aime? Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est trop irréel. Cette situation est trop irréelle. Je pourrais appeler ça un coup de foudre. Je ne peux pas dire autre chose. Il me regarde inquiet.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en lasser. Maintenant, c'est sur, tout le monde sera vraiment jaloux et je n'ai plus peur. Je sais ce qu'il ressent et je ne pense pas qu'il le cachera.  
  
-On devrait peut-être regarder le film, me dit-il. On est venu pour ça, non?  
  
-Oui. On est venu pour ça.  
  
Je porte mon regard sur l'écran. Deux minutes plus tard, le film commence. Les premières images apparaissent sur l'écran et je sens en même temps, Heero mettre son bras autour de moi. Je ne pensais pas que cette journée allait se passer comme ça mais je ne m'en plaint pas. Deux heures, plus tard, nous ressortons de la salle mort de rire. C'est vrai qu'il était très amusant.  
  
-Alors, tu as aimé? Demande Heero.  
  
-Oui, c'était vraiment super. J'ai adoré le moment où ils sont dans le train avec les autres filles et qu'elles boivent de l'alcool en cachette. J'ai adoré. Tu as bien choisi le film.  
  
-Je suis content. On fait quoi?  
  
-Si on allait manger une glace? Dis-je d'un ton joyeux.  
  
-Si tu veux.  
  
Je prend la main de Heero et nous sortons du cinéma. En sortant, nous croisons Chang essayant apparemment de se débarrasser du machin rose. Je le plains, d'être sortit avec une fille pareille. Tout compte fait, non, c'est bien fait pour lui. Il l'a bien mérité mais n'empêche que j'aimerais pas être à sa place. Sous le coup, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Duo?  
  
-Chang!  
  
Heero tourne la tête pour observer la scène et se met à rire. Il n'y a rien de plus drôle que ça. Chang nous regarde et nous lance un regard noir tout en essayant de faire lâcher la sangsue qui s'est accrochée à son bras. Il fait vraiment pitié à voir. C'est qu'en plus, elle est coriace, mine de rien.  
  
-Bon allons-y, dis-je.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison. Rien ne sert de rester ici.  
  
A suivre  
[1] C'est un vrai film et bien que le titre pourrait faire penser à autre chose, c'est un film sérieux. Enfin! Sérieux, c'est un peu trop. C'est un film comique en noir et blanc de Billy Wilder fait en 1959 avec Marilyn Monroe, Tony Curtis(Celui qui a joué dans «Amicalement votre», pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas) et Jack Lemmon(C'est un très bon acteur et très mignon dans le film sachant qu'il avait 24ans. Dommage qu'il soit si vieux) Pour ceux qui veulent plus de détail sur ce film, vous pouvez m'envoyer un e-mail. Voilà, c'est fini. Je sais que c'est court mais maintenant que je suis débloquée, ça devrait aller un peu plus vite. Bon, s'il vous plait, reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	9. Chapitre9

Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(On peut dire même qu'il est total mais tout peut encore changer même dans cette histoire), OOC de Wufei.  
  
Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrai peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Petit mot: J'ai enfin refait cette fic. Il serait temps mais je dois dire que j'étais complètement bloquée. Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres. Je préviens que je ne fais pas de lemon et pour ce qui voudrait le savoir après cette fic, j'arrêterais de faire du Gundam Wing. A part si j'ai d'autres idées mais comme j'ai d'autres fics en cour, je vais me consacrer à celle là.  
  
Je vous remercie pour les reviews et je suis désolé de ne pas vous répondre personnellement mais je crois que j'ai déjà assez pris de retard comme ça.  
  
Place à la fic et bonne lecture. ^_______^  
  
Chapitre 9:  
  
Je dois dire que nous avons passé une merveilleuse après-midi. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé. J'étais juste parti pour voir un film avec un ami et je me retrouve avec un petit ami. Je n'en reviens vraiment pas. Je n'aurais pas cru. De plus, c'est un garçon. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une personne du même sexe et pourtant c'est arrivé.  
  
Nous sommes rentrés chez moi. J'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Il va rester avec moi toute la soirée, la nuit et jusqu'à demain. Nous montons dans ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte, entre et m'assoit sur mon lit. Je regarde Heero s'approcher de moi. Il se retrouve à ma hauteur et il me regarde des ses beaux yeux colbats. J'aime ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques.  
  
-J'ai passé un très bonne journée, me dit-il.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
Tout en disant cela, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et pose mon visage juste au niveau de son nombril. Je me serre contre lui. Je suis bien dans ses. Je voudrais bien rester ainsi, que le temps s'arrête. Heero met ses bras autour de mon cou puis s'accroupit interrompant mon étreinte. Dommage, j'étais vraiment bien dans cette position. Heero me regarde l'air inquiet. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer.  
  
-Je t'aime Duo.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
Il semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose et je commence à m'inquiéter moi aussi.  
  
-Heero, Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
  
-Je. . .  
  
Il ne continue pas sa phrase et s'assoit à côté de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sens soudain de l'eau sur mon T-shirt. Heero pleure. Mais pourquoi pleure t-il? Je l'entoure de mes bras. Il sanglote et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il était pourtant heureux quand nous sommes rentrés.  
  
-Heero, dis-moi ce qui se passe? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi? Tu regrette, tu. . .  
  
Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Je ne veux pas me dire que tout à été trop vite. Il me l'a dit, il le voulait. Je caresse son dos de ma main pour qu'il se calme et lui montrer que je suis là. Voyant, qu'il ne répond toujours pas à ma question, je la repose.  
  
-Heero? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette après-midi ?  
  
Il relève la tête et me regarde de ses yeux embrouillés de larmes puis me répond enfin.  
  
-Nan, ce n'est pas à cause de cet après-midi. Je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime. C'est juste que. . .  
  
-Que?  
  
-C'est juste que j'ai des problèmes chez moi. J'ai réussi à les oublier aujourd'hui mais c'est revenu quand on est rentré.  
  
-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez toi?  
  
-Je. . .Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler mais je te promets de te le dire. C'est juste que je ne pense pas y arriver pour le moment.  
  
-Très bien, je n'insiste pas.  
  
Je me demande bien ce qui se passe chez lui pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil? Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Il me paraît tellement fort pourtant. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il pourrait surmonter tout mais je vois le contraire.  
  
-Bon, dis-je. Tu étais venu pour que je t'aide pour ton retard, alors, il faut que l'on s'y mette.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Pendant plus de deux heures, j'explique à Heero le contenu de programme de l'année. Il retient tout très vite. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer deux fois. Nous nous reposons après que je lui ai fait tout le compte- rendu. Nous sommes sur mon lit et je suis dans ses bras. Il a des bras fort et puissant bien qu'ils soient un peu frêles. J'entends la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Maman doit être rentrée. Je me libère de l'étreinte de Heero.  
  
-Ma mère est rentrée, lui dis-je. Viens, je vais te la présenter.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Nous sortons de ma chambre et descendons l'escalier. Je vois ma mère entrain d'enlever son manteau. Je cours vers elle et la prends dans mes bras puis m'éloigne tout en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-T'es enfin rentré.  
  
-Oui, me répond-elle. Et à ce que je vois, tu n'es pas tout seul.  
  
Elle s'avance vers Heero et le regarde en souriant.  
  
-Vous devez être Heero? Je m'appelle Helène Maxwell.  
  
-Enchanté de vous rencontrer madame.  
  
-Duo était tout excité à l'idée que tu viennes.  
  
Je me sens rougir sur le coup. Elle aurait put éviter de parler de ça. Heero sourit avec amusement.  
  
-Maman, lui dis-je.  
  
Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire. Je sais de qui tenir.  
  
-Bon, vous devez avoir faim. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une pizza?  
  
-Chouette! Répondis-je.  
  
Je vais vers Heero et il me regarde amoureusement. Je suis sur que ça n'a pas échappé à ma mère. Elle fait un petit sourire en coin comme si elle avait découvert un grand secret. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas put lui cacher notre relation bien longtemps. J'ai pour habitude de tout dire à ma mère. Elle entre dans la cuisine et Heero et moi allons dans le salon.  
  
-Elle est gentille ta mère, me dit Heero tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé à mes côtés.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est la meilleure mère que je puisse avoir et elle a toujours été présente.  
  
-Et ton père?  
  
Je baisse la tête et il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.  
  
-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut te le demander.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Mon père nous a abandonné alors que ma mère était en sainte de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais connu mais ça m'est égal.  
  
-Tu n'as jamais eu envie de le connaître?  
  
-Non. Jamais. Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à ma mère et j'ai toujours vécu sans donc ça ne m'a jamais dérangé.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Nous restons blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet délicat à aborder mais ça me fait toujours un pincement au c?ur quand j'en parle. J'en ai un surtout à cause de ma mère. J'entends le téléphone sonnait et je vais décrocher.  
  
-Allo?  
  
-S'il vous plait passez-moi Heero, c'est urgent.  
  
Je crois avoir reconnu la voix du père de Heero mais j'avoue qu'elle était légèrement différente que quand je l'ai entendu la première fois. Sans attendre, je passe le combiner à Heero.  
  
-Je crois que c'est ton père.  
  
Il prend le combiné et se lève pour aller plus loin. Son visage a perdu son sourire quand je lui ai dit que c'était sûrement son père. Plus les secondes avancent, plus son visage devient grave. Il raccroche le téléphone et revient vers moi.  
  
-Il faut que je parte. Mon père a besoin de moi.  
  
-C'est grave?  
  
-Assez mais je peux le régler tout seul. Je te promets de tout te dire demain mais il faut que j'y aille.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Je suis un peu déçu mais je ne peux pas le retenir.  
  
-Tu veux que ma mère te ramène chez toi?  
  
-Si ça ne la dérange pas?  
  
-Non, je ne pense pas.  
  
Je vais à la cuisine et dit à ma mère qu'il faut ramener Heero chez lui. Elle me fait un petit sourire triste et va sortir la voiture. Heero entre temps a descendu ses affaires. Il me regarde tristement et me prend dans ses bras.  
  
-Je suis désolé de partir si vite.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.  
  
Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte et je l'embrasse. Il monte dans la voiture de ma mère et je les vois s'éloigner. J'aurais put aller avec eux mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne crois pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée. Vivement qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passe. Je suis inquiet pour lui.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon voilà enfin la fin du chapitre 9. J'espère que vous avez aimé? Plus que 2 chapitres et je l'aurais finis. S'il vous plait reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	10. Chapitre10

**Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: 1+2

Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(On peut dire même qu'il est total mais tout peut encore changer même dans cette histoire), OOC de Wufei.

Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrais peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.

Genre: Romance

Petit mot: Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais complètement bloquée. Vous allez enfin savoir le secret de Heero. J'ai vraiment galéré. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant. Merci à toutes. ^^

Réponses au review:

Tahiri-chan: Contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic même si elle traîne. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci.

Law: Les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. Heu. . .C'est une regrettable erreur et je m'en suis aperçue en pleine nuit. Faut pas chercher!! Je pense à mes fics à n'importe quelle heure. #^___^# Mais bon, maintenant j'ai une betâlectrice qui fait merveilleusement bien son boulot. Merci pour ta review.

Chibishinisama: Vala la suite et merci. ^___^

Chris: Voilà enfin la suite et je te remercie.

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Il y a des réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci à toi.

Dana-chan 1: La réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci.

Yokoku: C'est vrai que le père de Heero gâche tout. Voilà la suite et merci.

Kimiko 06: Il y a eu encore une longue attente mais j'étais vraiment en panne et là le super, ça marche pas. J'espère faire plus vite pour le dernier chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Lucie: Vala la suite et merci.

Sakura Hiawtari: Bah en fait, j'arrête pas. J'ai fait des one-shots qui ne sont pas encore recopiés et une nouvelle fic. Merci pour ta review.

Akuma: J'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. J'ai eu d'autres idées pour GW alors je n'ai pas arrêté. Merci pour la review.

Luna 11: Voilà les réponses et merci pour ta review.

Mikara: Elle est enfin là la suite. Merci.

Carina D: Ce qui se passe avec Hee-chan est dans ce chapitre. Merci à toi.

Yami: Copine! Toujours là pour m'encourager. Que dire d'autre à part merci? Alors merci. Bisous à toi. ^^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa betâlecture.^^

Place à la fic et bonne lecture. ^_______^

Chapitre 10:

Je suis au lycée. J'attends Heero. Quand je pense qu'il aurait dû aller au lycée avec moi ce matin! Il m'a promis de me dire ce qu'il se passait avec son père aujourd'hui. J'espère vraiment qu'il le fera. J'ai demandé à ma mère s'il (si) elle savait quelque chose étant donné qu'elle l'a ramené. Mais elle ne sait rien. Elle a pourtant essayé de lui demander mais il lui a demandé de le laisser et qu'il pouvait régler ça tout seul.

Heero a demandé à ma mère de me dire pardon pour avoir gâché la soirée. Bien entendu, je ne lui en veux pas et je compte bien le lui dire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que ça me gêne. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'inquiète. Ca m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit. Maman m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait entre Heero et moi et comme je ne lui mens jamais, ni a personne d'ailleurs, je lui ai avoué qu'on sortait ensemble.

Elle s'en doutait et moi, je me doutais qu'elle savait. Comment lui cacher quelque chose? Après tout, c'est ma mère. En tout cas, elle l'a très bien pris. Elle m'a dit qu'il était très bien. Elle arrive toujours à sentir quand les gens ne sont pas clairs. Mais là, elle ne m'a rien dit, à part qu'il tenait à moi, vu la façon dont il me regardait. Je n'ai pas vraiment put m'empêcher de rougir.

Je suis près de la grille et j'attends toujours Heero. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Ca m'inquiète. Quatre et Trowa arrivent au lycée et Quatre me regarde.

-Bonjour Duo! Dit-il.

-B'jour.

-Ca va? Tu m'as l'air un peu soucieux. Tu ne devais pas être avec Heero?

-Si mais il est parti hier soir parce qu'il y avait un problème chez lui.

-Oh! C'est dommage.

-Oui. J'avais vraiment envie de passer cette soirée avec lui.

Je baisse la tête légèrement rouge par ce que je viens de dire. Quatre n'est pas encore au courant que je sors avec Heero.

-HE! MAXWELL? PAS AVEC TON PETIT AMI?

Je tourne la tête vers celui qui a d'osé dire ça. CHANG! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tiens le bonbon rose est encore en train de le coller.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Chang. Moi au moins, je ne me trimballe pas avec une fille qui ressemble à un œuf de Pâques.

Il s'approche de moi. L'autre le suit. Elle doit être pot de colle à voir comment elle lui prend le bras. Il lui fait lâcher son bras et me regarde d'un air mauvais. J'ai touché un point sensible.

-Je ne suis pas avec elle, me dit-il. 

-C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. T'as pas vu un machin rose te coller au train? Tu dois avoir besoin de lunettes alors.

-Ferme-là Maxwell.

-Quelle réplique cinglante! T'en as pas de meilleures?

Sans un autre mot, il se retourne et part, plus vexé que jamais. Je lui ai cloué le bec au chinois. Entre temps, Heero est arrivé. Il passe devant moi sans même me voir. Il est dans un sale état. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi. Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son bras. Il sursaute.

-Heero? Ca va?

-Duo, dit-il surpris. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

-J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le réconforter et il a un mouvement de sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien.

-Tu mens mal Heero.

Il ne dit rien de plus et part. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je vais après lui et le rattrape mais ne dis mot. Arrivés à notre salle de classe, nous nous asseyons en silence. Il regarde fixement devant lui mais je sens bien qu'il est ailleurs.

-Je te promets de tout te dire, Duo. Mais il faut me laisser un peu de temps pour tout régler.

-Je comprends. Mais je m'inquiète aussi. Tu es parti tellement vite hier.

Il tourne sa (la) tête vers moi et me sourit. Je préfère le voir comme ça mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et qu'il est tourmenté. Je vois Quatre et Trowa entrer dans la salle. Quatre me fait un signe d'encouragement. Je m'en veux, je les ai complètement ignorés quand Heero est arrivé. Je rends son signe à Quatre pour lui montrer que ça peut aller mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Les cours de la matinée ont été interminables et je me demande encore comment, j'ai pu y survivre. Nous sommes allés à la cantine Heero, Quatre, Trowa et moi. Le repas s'est passé dans un silence presque absolu. De temps en temps, je parlais avec Quatre mais on sentait le malaise de tout le monde. Après avoir déjeuné nous nous sommes mis un peu en retrait près d'un arbre, en attendant la reprise des cours.

-Duo, il faut que je te parle. Allons ailleurs, me dit Heero.

Je ne réplique pas et me lève sans un mot. Je regarde mon meilleur ami et Trowa et le premier me fait signe d'y aller et qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Quatre a l'art et la manière de me comprendre. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes amis. Je me demande ce que je ferais s'il n'était pas là.

Nous partons un peu plus loin pour ne pas être dérangés. Nous nous asseyons près d'un arbre. Je n'aime pas le silence. Je préfèrerais que l'on parle. Je regarde Heero qui a l'air de réfléchir, puis se décide enfin à engager la conversation.

-Duo, je. . .Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire la situation. C'est assez difficile. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Prends ton temps, on est pas pressés et puis si tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant, tu n'y ais pas obligé. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé pour quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais que tu ne me forceras à rien. Mais, de toute façon il faut que je te le dise. Je ne peux pas te cacher des choses. C'est étrange la facilité que j'ai eu à te faire confiance et surtout à t'aimer.

J'étais complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. En plus, c'était réciproque. J'avais eu un coup de foudre moi aussi.

-Bon! Reprit-il en détournant son visage, il faut que je me décide.

Il baisse la tête et semble chercher ses mots. Je le laisse aller à son rythme. C'est à lui de savoir quand il est prêt à me parler.

-Tu vois, hier, si je suis parti c'est parce que mon père a des problèmes. Il. . .il n'arrive pas à surmonter la mort de ma mère. Je veux dire. . .elle est morte depuis longtemps, je le sais bien mais depuis quelque temps, il n'arrête pas de se rappeler les souvenirs qu'il a passé avec elle. Il. . .

Heero est sur le point de pleurer. Je le prends dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je suis là mais n'intervint pas pour autant dans son récit. Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se reprenne un peu et qu'il soit capable de continuer.

-Mon père n'arrête pas de se souvenir que c'est à cause de moi si elle est morte et il me le reproche de plus en plus. Il a. . .commencé à boire et quand il est en colère, il s'en prend à moi. J'ai beau le savoir, j'essaie de le calmer et j'y arrive. Il n'est pas violent par nature, il est juste très mal. De plus, son boulot le stresse de plus en plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Je. . .je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Je ne peux pas l'abandonner mais il devient de plus en plus violent.

-Oui, c'est ton père quoiqu'il arrive mais tu ne peux pas tout prendre. Ce n'était pas ta faute si ta mère est morte, ça devait se passer ainsi.

-Je sais.

Il resserre son étreinte autour de moi. J'avoue ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce que son père s'en prend à lui maintenant alors que ça fait des années que sa mère est morte?

-Dis-moi Heero, depuis quand est-il comme ça?

Il semble réfléchir puis me répond finalement.

-En fait, c'est depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.

-Tu penses que c'est d'être ici qui pourrait lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs?

-Je ne sais pas. Mon père ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé. Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu parler de ma mère. Je ne connais rien du passé de mon père et de ma mère. C'était trop douloureux pour mon père d'en parler. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui-même mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de plonger.

-Heero, je pense qu'il faut que tu sache pourquoi il est dans cet état. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il te fait du mal. Il faut l'aider pour qu'il aille mieux et que vous ayez une meilleure vie. Si tu veux, je t'accompagne après les cours. Il faut que tu lui demandes, il faut que tu sache pour que vous puissiez en parler. Pour le reste, on avisera ensuite. Ok?

-Ok!

Il me sourit. Je préfère largement le voir comme ça. C'est décidé, je vais l'aider. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je l'aime trop pour qu'on lui fasse du mal. J'ai besoin de lui et lui aussi à besoin de moi.

A suivre 

Voilà! L'avant dernier chapitre est fini. J'avoue en avoir un peu marre de l'écrire mais je vais la finir. Donc plus qu'un chapitre et ça en sera fini de cette fic. J'ai envie de me consacrer à mes fics Harry Potter et ma dernière fic GW, Les chroniques du Shinigami. Je l'aime bien celle-là.

Reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina. ^______^


	11. Chapitre 11

**Histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: 1+2

Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(On peut dire même qu'il est total mais tout peut encore changer même dans cette histoire), OOC de Wufei.

Disclamers: Les G-boys sont pas à moi. J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de les avoir. Si quelqu'un à une idée. Non, bon tant pis ou alors, je devrais peut-être jouer au loto. Non, c'est sans espoir, jamais je ne gagnerai. Faut que je me fasse une raison, jamais ils seront à moi.

Genre: Romance

Petit mot: Sorry, vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps. Mes cours me prennent du temps et en plus je ne suis pas souvent là le week-end mais bon voilà enfin la suite et le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. J'espère arriver à 100 étant donné que je suis à 98 mais si je pouvais les dépasser ce serait bien aussi. C'est vous qui voyez après.

Réponses aux reviews:

Tahiri-chan: Pour la longueur j'ai pas fait mieux pour ce chapitre. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire et bizarrement j'ai du mal à faire long pour mes fics Gundam Wing. Enfin bon, je te remercie pour ta review et de m'encourager.

Law: Faut bien que ça se termine un jour et puis j'avoue en avoir un peu marre que mes fics traînent et celle-là ça fait un an qu'elle traîne. Je te remercie pour ta review et tes encouragements.

Tsukiyo Yanagisawa: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent. Pour les chroniques, je compte bien m'y remettre, j'adore écrire cette fic. Le problème, c'est le temps qu'il me manque pour le faire.

Squallinou: Contente que tu aies aimé. Voilà le dernier chapitre et merci.

Dana-chan 1: Vi vi, c'est le dernier chapitre. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite. ^^

Sakura Hiawtari: Moi non plus je n'aime pas voir Heero malheureux. Désolée pour le retard et je te remercie pour la review.

Sahad: C'était marrant ton petit dialogue. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon histoire. Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic et merci pour ta review.

Luna 11: Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite et la fin. ^^

Yami: Voilà enfin la suite. Je te remercie pour tous tes encouragements. Merci d'être toujours là. Je t'adore copine.^________________^

Merci à Babydracky pour sa betâlecture.^^

Place à la fic et bonne lecture. ^_______^

Chapitre 11:

Après les cours, nous sommes partis Heero et moi chez lui pour retrouver son père. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer. Je tiens la main de Heero depuis que l'on est partis du lycée. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que je suis avec lui. Les nouvelles ont vite fait le tour du lycée.

J'appréhende la rencontre avec son père mais il faut que l'on sache pourquoi il est devenu violent. C'est nécessaire pour la sécurité de mon amour. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je tiens trop à lui pour le laisser tomber.

-Nous voilà arrivés, dit Heero.

Il met la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Nous entrons à l'intérieur. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est une maison très sobre. Il n'y a pas de tableaux aux murs, juste le nécessaire pour vivre convenablement. Je sors de ma contemplation quand j'entends la voix de Heero, appeler son père.

-Papa? Je suis rentré, cria Heero.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui viennent de l'escalier en face de nous. Heero sert ma main. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de la lâcher. Je vois un homme descendre et s'arrêter en face de nous. Il me regarde avec un visage coléreux. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas l'air très heureux que je sois là.

A quoi je m'attendais? A ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, en me disant qu'il est heureux pour son fils ou un truc dans le genre? Je crois que je peux rêver.

-Qui est-ce? Dit le père de Heero, froidement.

-C'est Duo, tu sais, tu l'as eu au téléphone.

-Ah oui, je me souviens. Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici?

Je n'ai encore rien dit. J'avoue qu'il me fait peur. Il est si froid.

-Je l'ai invité mais avant je crois que nous avons à parler.

-De quoi?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

Pourquoi ai-je soudain l'impression que je suis de trop? Parce que c'est sûrement le cas. Mais, je ne peux pas laisser Heero. Il peut encore lui faire du mal et je ne le veux pas.

-Heero, il n'y a rien à dire.

-Oh si et tu le sais. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Je ne t'ai rien fait. Je veux t'aider. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es comme ça?

-Heero, arrête ça.

-Heero, dis-je à son oreille, tu devrais lui parler seul à seul. 

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit tristement.

-Non, je veux que tu sois là.

-Ok, répondis-je tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Heero reporte son attention sur son père mais nous nous apercevons qu'il est parti. Heero me tire par la main et nous entrons dans le salon. Son père est assis sur le canapé et tient sa tête entre ses mains. Heero me lâche la main et se dirige vers son père. Il s'agenouille devant lui.

-Papa, s'il te plait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu as tellement changé.

-Heero, dit son père en relevant la tête, je suis désolé mais, c'est trop dur. Je n'en peux plus entre mon travail, ton éducation, je ne m'en sors pas. Et la mort de ta mère.

-Mais elle est morte il y a longtemps, pourquoi ressasses-tu le passé?

-Je sais mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on aurait pu éviter sa mort.

-Non, on ne pouvait pas l'éviter et tu le sais. Je suis une honte pour toi?

-Non bien sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement être là à mes côtés et être heureux?

Heero baisse la tête. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je suis en train d'écouter une conversation personnelle. J'ai l'impression de me sentir étranger. De plus, je n'aime pas voir Heero comme ça. Il serre les poings. Je sens qu'il va pleurer. Je m'approche de lui mais je m'arrête en voyant le père de Heero me regarder.

-Heero, ton ami, il représente quoi pour toi? Demande son père.

L'intéressé relève la tête et me regarde. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à ce moment.

-Il est tout pour moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais s'il lui arrivait malheur?

-J'en mourrais.

-Alors tu me comprends? J'ai réussi à vivre sans ta mère jusque-là mais maintenant que tu es grand, je vais me retrouver seul.

-Non, tu ne seras pas seul, je seras toujours là. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre? Tu es mon père et rien ne changera ça.

Le père de Heero regarde son fils et lui sourit. Je me recule et sors de la pièce. Je ne préfère pas être là. Je me retrouve dans le couloir à regarder les murs blancs attendant que Heero ait fini avec son père. Quelques minutes plus tard Heero vient me voir.

-Duo? Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

-Ca va, c'est réglé. On a conclu un marché, il m'a dit qu'il allait se faire aider et moi je lui ai promis d'être toujours auprès de lui. Bien que ce ne soit pas une promesse difficile à tenir.

Il me sourit. Il est tellement beau. J'adore le voir comme ça. Il me prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres. Je souris et rougis en même temps. Il m'attire dans le salon où se tient encore son père, lui aussi souriant. Total contraste avec celui qui se tenait devant moi tout à l'heure.

-Papa, voici Duo Maxwell et c'est lui que j'ai choisi. Je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours.

Je me sens rougir à la déclaration qu'il vient de faire et surtout à la façon qu'il a eu de dire ça à son père. J'attends d'ailleurs la réaction de celui-ci qui vint très vite.

-Je suis ravi pour toi mon fils.

-Est-ce qu'il peut rester ici ce soir?

Son père acquiesce et Heero m'emmène hors de la pièce. Nous montons l'escalier et nous arrivons devant une porte. Il l'ouvre et nous entrons.

-Voici ma chambre, me dit-il.

Je la regarde. Elle est extrêmement simple. Pas d'objet farfelu, pas d'extravagance. Les murs sont blancs et vierges. Mes yeux se portent sur son bureau où trône un ordinateur portable et une imprimante. Je regarde le lit, la couette est bleu marine et je ne doute pas que le reste soit de la même couleur.

-Par rapport à ta chambre, la mienne paraît vide, me dit-il.

-J'aime beaucoup mais c'est sûr qu'il manque des choses.

Heero me prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous restons un moment enlacés au milieu de la pièce sans rien dire.

-Je t'aime Heero, dis-je finalement en brisant le silence.

-Moi aussi, et je te remercie.

-De quoi?

-De m'avoir aidé à surmonter tout ça. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais compris ce qu'il s'était passé si tu n'avais pas été là. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

-Et moi donc, dis-je en riant et le serrant plus fort dans mes bras.

Et voilà comment se termine ma rencontre avec mon amour.

Owari 

Commencée le 13 Octobre 2002, finie le 23 Octobre 2003

Hum. . .Bon c'est la fin. Critique de moi-même: C'est court, je n'aime pas la fin. J'ai été trop rapide alors en fin de compte, je trouve ça nul mais bon j'en ai marre et il fallait bien que cette fic se termine surtout que ça fait un an qu'elle est commencée. Je vais me consacrer maintenant à mes autres fics Harry Potter et ma dernière fic Gundam Wing. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé? Reviews s'il vous plait même si c'est pour me dire des horreurs. Merci. Nicolina. ^___^


End file.
